Buon Anno Varia Explosion!
by Kurenai Kurohime
Summary: : It's New Year! And the Varia commanders and their Boss are going to have a drinking contest. Well…Certain things could happen when drunk, right?.. TYL!Varia. XS. B26. BelMammon. Four shots.


**Title: Buon Anno, Varia Explosion!**

**Author: Kurenai Kurohime**

**Warnings: OOCness, Cursing…**

**Disclaimer: And of course there's only one owner of KHR and that is Amano Akira sensei!**

**Summary: It's New Year! And the Varia commanders and their Boss are going to have a drinking contest. Well…Certain **_**things **_**could happen when drunk, right?.. TYL!Varia. XS. B26. BelMammon. Four shots. **

**A/N: Wahh! It's New Year in my country! So I thought I should write something about a New year in Varia! Hope it's okay with you…Ohh just a reminder… Mammon here is 10..**

**PROLOGUE**

_December 31__st_

_10: 30 A.M._

_Varia Headquarters_

"Good morning everyone~~!'Lussuria cooed in a _**very**_ gayish tone as he slammed open the door of the Varia Commanders' Private Lounge where the storm, sun and lightning commanders currently were. A silver knife was thrown at his head which he dodged by sidestepping.

"Voii, could you shut the fuck up trash?" Squalo exclaimed exhaustion and irritation evident in his voice, as he leaned at one of the black (and surely expensive) chair sofas of the room with one arm draping over at its back. He wouldn't be able to take the flamboyant trash's rants today. Even Belphegor's mouth was shut, not commenting about thing here and there and just lied down on the couch across him, his hands on his face. He seemed to be trying to have some sleep. At the far right corner of the room, the idiot Levi was just sulking and mumbling about disgracing the honor of the Boss or something like that. Not that they cared about him anyways.

The three of them just came back an hour ago from – let's just say – an **irksome** mission. Many many things happened. Something about them, **the** fucking Varia, almost failing their mission because of the-so-called **mishaps.** And after 1 week and 5 days, finally, **finally,** it ended.

"Mou~ It's going to be a New Year for goodness sake! Don't greet the year with such bad mood or else you'll get bad luck~!" The sun commander lectured while he placed his hands at his hips, looking like a mother scolding a child for their wrongdoing.

Belphegor sat up, turning to the flamboyant gay and a frown marring his features. "Lussuria shut up. You're hurting the prince's ears. And who cares about the fucked up New Year? I could care less about that. Screw with that! I want to sleep."

Lussuria shifted his weight at his right leg and said playfully. "Eh~Is that so~?"

"Damn/Fuckin' right" The two deadpanned.

The flamboyant gay then grinned " Then I guess you wouldn't be participating on the drinking contest tonight with Boss~~."

"What?! Really?!"

It was neither Squalo nor Belphegor who said this but the forgotten Levi A Than who had literally leapt from the corner he was previously at to Lussuria with the mention of his Boss. The lightning commander's eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Si~~"

**VARIAVARIAVARIAVARIA**

_December 31__st_

_5:03 P.M._

_East Wing Balcony_

The wind gently blew aqua marine hair of a 19-year old boy. He stared at Belphegor who was standing on the railing of the balcony, arms spread. "Ne, Bel-senpai?"

"Ah? What is it Fran?"

"Can I get this knives off me now? I'm getting tired of this." The mist sub-commander said his voice not showing any emotion as he emphasized his sentence by trying to move his body. **Trying**_**.**_ He was actually pinned on the floor with the well-known knives of the psychopathic prince.

The storm commander went down the railing and went towards to Fran. Fran then grunted when Bel stomped on his stomach hard. "Ushishishi..No way, stupid froggy. You'll stay for as long as I like. The prince is bored you see~."

Rolling his eyes, the aqua marine haired boy slapped away the offending foot. "I don't really care if you're bored Bel senpai. Mammon senpai had asked me to run some errands for the drinking party so I don't have time for your constant mood swings"

"Ushishishi. And what are those errands, kouhai?" Belphegor inquired . He was a little curious. What kind of tricks does that sneaky arcobaleno have up to his sleeve now?

"I'm not supposed to tell, he said"

The prince once again stomped on Fran, but this time, near his throat. "You're going to tell me what it is."

"No, I won't"

"Yes you will."

"No"

"What is it for?"

" I don't really know"

"You're lying"

"It's the truth. Please get off me"

"Ushishi, Just tell the prince al-"

"Yare Yare. You still haven't done the task, Fran?"

The two occupants of the balcony snapped their head at the source of the voice. It was their 10 year old mist commander, Mammon standing ( yeah, not floating) by the door entrance. "Time is money, you know" he hissed.

"It isn't my fault Mammon senpai. It's this fake prince's fault," Fran said pointing at Belphegor.

The storm commander also pointed at Fran in defense. "Who's the fake prince? And no it's not. It's this froggy's fault for not telling me what the errands you asked him to do are"

The arcobaleno sighed. Why? Because he was relieved that his second in-command didn't tell the other. After all, if he did, the self-proclaimed prince would get the gist of it and his plans for the event later would all go to waste. Or should he say, the money he could possibly get will.. **pop!**

"Never mind. I will do it myself." Mammon stated as he left.

Meanwhile, Belphegor and Fran just exchanged looks.

**VARIAVARIAVARIAVARIAVARIA**

_December 31__st_

_11:55 PM_

_Varia Private Bar Room_

The Varia boss and all of his commanders gathered in the room as well as the second-in-command of the mist. Well, except for one.

"VOOII! Where is the damned Mammon?! We're about to start!" Squalo finally snapped. It was about time for them to start the drinking contest and mist commander was missing in action. He then turned to the mist commander's second in command. "Where is he brat?!"

"I don't know. Mammon senpai disappeared 5 hours ago doing something about 'errands'." Was Fran's immediate reply.

"Ushishishi. Well, whatever. We'll see what he's up to sooner or later. Let's start already"

"Bel chan's right~! Let's get this started. Mammon chan is underage anyways~~" Lussuria added.

"But aren't I also underage, peacock drag queen?"

"VOOII! Age doesn't matter. And you're turning 20 soo– ouch!" The rain commander wailed as a glass of wine was thrown at his head. He turned to the preparator while massaging his aching head. "Voi! Shitty Boss, what did you do that for?!"

Xanxus just crossed his arms and leaned on his chair. "Stop your gibberish. Start already trash."

"Th-Then Boss! I would take the honors to sta–"

"Ignoring the idiot Levi over there, let me the prince state the rules of the drinking party.. Ushishishi"

"Hey y-you! Stop ignor–"

"Senpai, how did you know the rules when you didn't even know there was a contest earlier?" Stab. Stab. "Uhh..I'm tearing up. I'm tearing up" the froggy said tears at the corner of his expressionless eyes.

"The rules are 1) We will all take the same amount of alcohol although we will be mixing the alcohol with other alcohol so that it will be more effective. 2) Whoever lasts until the end until the end is the winner. They're simple, right?" Belphegor explained.

"Tch. You didn't have to say it anyway. It's just the usual." The rain commander mumbled, standing up. He walked over the shelves of heavy liquor and snatched as many as he can.

While the proud shark did this, Lussuria gave shot glasses to each member.

After a few minutes, they mixed three heavy alcohols in a container and poured them on each glass.

"It's one minute before, midnight. It's going to be New Year! So everyone are you all ready~~?" Lussuria inquired.

"Scum. Who do you think you're talking to?"

" Ushishishi.. The prince was born ready."

"We don't really care you self-proclaimed prince"

"O-Of course! I am Lev–"

"Vooii! Stop the chitchat Let's get this over with!"

"Let's all chug our drinks at the same time. Let's match it with the New Year countdown. Ne~~!" Everyone in the room prepared their drinks.

..2.1.

They all chugged their drinks and with that, the drinking contest began.

Everyone was doing well, especially of course, Xanxus. After all that man drinks wine all the time. Heck, it would even be surprising if he was the first to fall. Of course it wasn't him. And that was after seven shots. And voila! It was **so **_**un**_**surprisingly**, Levi A Than. The lightning commander is useless and weak as always. The booze got to Lussuria after sixteen shots. Belphegor then complimented Fran for being able to persevere for being a first timer but sooner or later, he would also be the next one to fall. But that didn't happen. Not yet. Because after five more shots, it was Belphegor who fell. Must be karma itself.

Only Xanxus, Squalo and Fran remained. The three of them competed with each other by a few more shots. After drinking the twenty-seventh shot, Fran forfeited saying he can't handle it anymore. Xanxus and Squalo just told him to get the stupid prince back to his own room because the blonde had **dangerous** sleeping tendencies. With Fran gone, Xanxus and Squalo continued on competing until Squalo bang his head on the table, defeated.

…_**To be continued….**_

VARIAVARIAVARIAVARIAVARIAVARIAVARIA

A/N: How is it? How is it? I don't really know much about drinking and such though…Please review so that I would know your opinions of this fanfic! Anyway, next few chapters are well the LEMONS... .


End file.
